


Mine, All Mine

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idols, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Hoseok has always been Hyungwon’s safe place; and Hyungwon has always been Hoseok’s, too. And one day, at last, they understand why.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> tagged for smut, chapters 4-5!

“Hyung, start it again,” Hyungwon smiled, curling his finger in the air. The pair had been sequestered in Hoseok’s studio for hours now, trying to get this batch of new tracks just right. In the windowless room, huddled together at the computer, the pair lost all sense of the passage of time; if it weren’t for the grumbling in Hoseok’s belly at that precise moment, the pair might have entirely forgotten what time it was.

Hoseok laughed. “Let’s take a break?” He mused, pausing the track and swivelling around in his chair towards the couch, where a plastic bag replete with convenience store snacks was waiting for him. He pulled Hyungwon out of the adjoining chair and they sat together on the sofa, rifling through the different bags of chips and peanut snacks. For a moment, the pair sat in a comfortable, familiar silence together and munched away, occasionally sharing their snacks with each other. Then, a thought struck Hoseok. “In another life, do you think you’d be a singer again?” He asked, sitting back on the couch and lolling his head on the soft leather. His eyes rolled playfully towards Hyungwon, who scrunched his face cutely and thought about his answer.

“I think I probably have been,” he replied, a far-away lilt in his voice as he cocked his head to the side, thinking. “I’m sure I’ve been a singer before this life. And in my next, too,” he shifted on the couch to better face Hoseok, and stole a handful of cuttlefish crackers from the open bag in his lap, “in my next life, I would want to be a singer again.” He patted Hoseok’s knee, and slid closer to him so that their thighs comfortably touched. “Especially if I could do this all over again by your side.” The pair shared a look, then, and Hoseok felt warm. Hyungwon flicked a corn ball into Hoseok’s mouth playfully. “What about you, hyung?”

Hoseok crunched down on the corn ball and pretended to think. “Of course I would want to be born as a singer again,” he winked. “How could I not want to share the stage with you?” He smiled. He allowed himself a weak moment, and remarked how pretty Hyungwon was, without makeup and not paying attention. He noticed, though, that there was a crumb stubbornly clinging to the side of his mouth. “You have something,” he gestured, mirroring on his own face. Tapping his own cheek, he guided Hyungwon to wipe his face; but he kept missing. “Never mind, let me,” he reached over and held Hyungwon’s chin in one hand, and carefully flicked the persistent crumb from his cheek.

Hoseok held Hyungwon’s gaze for just a beat longer than might have been polite; but Hyungwon didn’t seem to mind. Hoseok cupped Hyungwon’s cheek gently. “Got it?” Hyungwon asked softly, holding his hand against Hoseok‘s on his skin. He felt warm, suddenly.

“Y-yeah,” Hoseok replied, suddenly bashful. “You were always a clumsy eater,” he smiled, trying to calm the rising blush in his cheeks.

“You’ve always been by my side to clean me up, though,” Hyungwon teased back. He curled their fingers together on his lap, looking at their entwined hands. “Should we get back to work?” He asked, studying how easily they fit together.

Hoseok nodded. “Good idea,” he agreed. “Minhyukie is going to eat us alive if we’re late for family dinner.”

Laughter, and a change in the air between the two men. 


	2. Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagged for smut, chapters 4-5 coming!

Music played softly from a phone perched on a table in one corner of the boys’ shared bedroom; Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Wonho lay half on the floor, their legs hooked at the knee on the edge of the bunk beds - they were doing face masks, and needed the extra help from gravity. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and the boys, for once, were not running around checking things off their busy schedules.

“If you could be an animal for a day, which would you pick?” Jooheon asked. “And you can’t pick the animal that monbebe have assigned you,” he added quickly. “That’s too easy.” He poked Hyungwon’s side gently; they were playing questions, and it was his turn to answer.

Hyungwon thought about it for a moment, sliding his legs off the bed and moving on the floor so that he could lay his head on Hoseok’s stomach instead. Hoseok’s fingers instinctively began to curl through the younger man’s long hair, like a magnet; Hyungwon liked that. “I think I’d quite like to be a cat,” he said after a while. “I can sleep whenever I want, and people will pet me.”

Jooheon glanced at him. “But hyung is petting you right now,” he pointed out. “And you _do_ sleep whenever you want.”

“Exactly,” Hyungwon countered. “It’s perfect,” he tilted his chin upwards a little to better look at Hoseok’s face. “Right, hyung?” He asked.

“Right,” Hoseok replied, gentle fingers in the young man’s hair, focusing on the weight of his head on his stomach. Moments like this were special to him; when they weren’t rushing around and sweating and running their vocals into the ground with overwork. Moments like this were few and far between, and he loved them dearly. “Hyungwonnie,” he said after a moment’s thought, realizing something that made him smile, “you still have the perfume I bought you from when we debuted?”

Hyungwon rolled onto his side, fully facing Hoseok now and peeling off his face mask, now dry. He peeled off Hoseok’s too. “Of course,” he said, as if it were obvious. “It was one of the first things you ever gave me,” he explained, nestling into the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “Even when it’s done, I’ll keep the bottle forever.”

Hoseok felt warm at the other man’s admission. “Really?” He murmured in response, an arm around Hyungwon’s slim waist.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I could never throw it away.” He curled an arm around Hoseok’s waist and let his fingers hook themselves into the waistband of his sweats, skin on skin making Hoseok shiver a little.

Jooheon hissed comically, feeling a little left out. “Okay, lovebirds,” he chastised. “We _were_ playing a game.” He peeled off his face mask now too, and massaged the serum into his skin. “Hyung, it’s your turn,” he reminded Hyungwon.

“Okay, okay,” Hyungwon sighed, thinking of a good question. “If you could re-live any moment from your life again, which would it be?” He asked Hoseok.

 _The moment I first met you,_ Hoseok thought immediately, but didn’t say. He pretended to think, rubbing little circles into Hyungwon’s back with slow fingers. “I don’t know,” he replied finally. “Every moment has been precious, I can’t choose one,” he pouted. “If I say our debut date, is that too cheesy?” He smiled.

 _“Way_ too cheesy,” Jooheon whined sweetly. “You’re such a softie, hyung,” he joked, sitting up at last and checking the time. “I promised Minhyukie-hyung we’d go on a coffee date,” he explained as he hovered in the doorway. “Do you guys want anything from the cafe?”

Hoseok and Hyungwon sat up now, too. “Something sweet,” Hoseok replied, non-committal. “What about you?” He looked at Hyungwon.

“You’re sweet enough for me,” Hyungwon teased gently, playfully thwacking Hoseok’s shoulder. He looked at Jooheon, who seemed to be studying the pair of them. “An iced coffee,” he said finally. “I have a late night ahead of me,” he shrugged.

“Roger,” Jooheon saluted loosely and spun away to find Minhyuk.

Hoseok ruffled his hair. “I guess that means we should start on dinner, huh?” He got up and cracked his back thoroughly, stretching his arms above his head. “Come on,” he reached for Hyungwon, who took his hand and stood with him. “Kihyunnie wants western food tonight, I have no idea where to start,” he laughed.

Hyungwon felt a warmth spread from where Hoseok held him, and his heart began to thump harder. _What’s this?_ He wondered.

In the kitchen, standing side by side, Hyungwon felt an ache in his chest. _Look back at me, Hoseok,_ he found himself wishing. _Look back at me, just once._

*

Hoseok turned onto his back and pulled the comforter up to his nose, burrowing himself. _You’re sweet enough for me,_ Hyungwon’s words echoed sweetly in his mind. His heart ached; and he found himself wishing that he wasn’t sleeping alone tonight.


	3. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagged for smut, chapters 4-5 coming!

“Hyung, I’m through in the bathroom, you can go shower,” Hyungwon teased, smacking him playfully with a towel. “I want to sleep,” he sighed, ruffling his own still-wet hair. “It was a good show,” he nodded to himself on the bed. “A good show. We did good.”

“We did,” Hoseok gathered his things and patted Hyungwon on the top of his head. “It was,” he agreed. “I can see you’re about ready to pass out,” he commented sweetly. “By the time I’m washing the shampoo out of my hair, I know you’ll be snoring.”

Laughter.

Hoseok slipped away into the bathroom then, leaving Hyungwon with the afterimage of his pretty, golden-brown body in his eyes. He sighed. _I’m not going to get over you, am I,_ he lamented. _I’m so far-gone. And now we’re sharing a room... we’re so close, but just out of reach..._ he glanced over at the bed next to his. _And you have no idea how I feel, do you?_ He asked the empty bed. Feeling that particular self-pity that comes after a post-concert high, Hyungwon sighed again and slipped into his bed, picking up his phone.

🐢: are you asleep?

🐻: not yet, why?

🐢: just lonely, I guess

🐻: isn’t seok with you?

🐢: yeah, but  
🐢: idk

🐻: did you two have a fight or something?  
🐻: want to swap rooms?

🐢: no, I’m just being stupid   
🐢: it’s fine   
🐢: sorry to bother you hyung

🐻: you never bother me  
🐻: are you sure you’re fine?

🐢: yeah, I’m fine   
🐢: it’s all fine   
🐢: sleep well, hyung

🐻: you too   
🐻: love you  
🐻: sleep well

🐢: love you too   
🐢: sleep well~

Hyungwon sighed, unsatisfied. He scrolled through twitter to catch monbebe’s reaction to the concert to try and take his mind off things; that always made him smile.

*

In the shower, Hoseok washed away the sweat and memories of the concert - it was freeing and made him feel reinvigorated, even though it was late and he was tired, truth be told. The show had been a great success; Hyungwon was right. He smiled to himself remembering how delightfully star-struck the vocalist had been when Hoseok had pulled off his shirt to throw into the audience, a playful fixture of their performances, now - _why do your eyes on me feel so good, Wonnie?_ He wondered. _If it’s you looking at me, then... it’s good. You smiled so prettily, only at me..._ he sighed again and rinsed the conditioner from his hair. _I wonder if you see me as a man too, not just a group mate?_ He shook his head. _Maybe it’s too late for any of that, but... it would be nice to be loved by you, I think._

Stepping out of the shower, Hoseok toweled off and resolved to put a smile on his face just in case Hyungwon was still awake when he emerged from the bathroom.

*

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Hyungwon shifted onto his side and stared at his phone, the black screen reflecting his own face back at him. “You’re still awake?” Hoseok’s voice snapped Hyungwon to attention and he turned again in the bed.

“Guess so,” he replied. “Just wishing hyung a good night.”

Hoseok turned off the bathroom light and slipped into his bed. _“Ohh,”_ he sighed, soothed immediately by the soft sheets and plush pillow. “I want to steal this pillow and bring it on the plane.” He groaned. “This is the most comfortable thing I’ve ever slept on,” he starfished in his bed, and the sight made Hyungwon crack a smile.

“The perks of hotel-hopping on tour,” he mused. “Sleep well,” he set his phone down on the bedside table.

“You too, Wonnie,” Hoseok beamed, facing him then, cheeks cutely squished against the pillow. “Sleep well,” and with that, he turned off the light.


	4. Hunger

Hyungwon could not sleep - it wasn’t that he was not tired, his body screamed at him for rest; it was his mind that kept him awake. And to make matters worse, Hoseok lay snoring softly in the bed just a few feet away; and there was no one he could talk to. He sighed.  _ Fuck it, _ he thought, as he slipped out of his bed and into Hoseok’s, the older man immediately curling into him like a child might do with their favourite plushie. The way Hoseok instinctively held him, without even opening his eyes, made Hyungwon want to cry. When they were trainees, the boys often slept like this together - but that was more out of necessity than affection; still, Hyungwon always loved sharing his bed with Hoseok. It had been some time since they were curled together like this, in a bed big enough for them both to stretch comfortably. He sighed. “Even like this, you’re so pretty,” he whispered, sure that Hoseok would not hear.

He was wrong. “Mm...?” Hoseok shifted a little, stirring. “Wonnie?” He questioned, not opening his eyes. He tightened his hold on the vocalist, sighing happily.

“Nothing, hyung,” Hyungwon cooed softly, curling his hands in Hoseok’s hair. “Go back to sleep,” he rested his chin on the top of his head, and without really thinking, he kissed his forehead.  _ Oh, _ Hyungwon stopped himself.  _ That was unexpected. _

And it was also unexpected when Hoseok kissed back, sleepy lips against Hyungwon’s neck where his face was nuzzling. Hyungwon froze for a moment, surprised. But he was also just a little curious; so, he kissed Hoseok’s forehead again.

Again, Hoseok kissed his neck; like a call-and-response. Hyungwon’s heart began to beat faster in his chest and he knew Hoseok must be able to feel it, so close to him. Breath shaking a little, he was emboldened. He kissed Hoseok’s cheek next, a delicate hand cupping the opposite one.

And then, Hoseok kissed his neck again, but this time, the kiss was slow, lips remaining on the skin. He curled his arms tighter around Hyungwon’s slim waist. “Wonnie,” he murmured. “Wonnie, what are you doing?” He kissed his neck once more.

Hyungwon swallowed hard, warmth spreading through him where Hoseok’s lips ghosted his skin and that warmth began to travel lower, and he knew he was done for. “Hyung, I...” he whispered in the dark. “Kiss me properly, hyung,” he said finally, coaxing Hoseok’s head up a little and holding his face in both hands, now. “Please, just...”

Hoseok studied Hyungwon’s face, the way his brows were set so seriously and his eyes seemed to sparkle with want even in the dark. He couldn’t help himself; he wrapped his arms around Hyungwon and pulled him on top of him, and kissed him honestly, deeply and slow. Hyungwon immediately sunk into him, thighs between thighs fitting into each other like a perfect puzzle and sighing into Hoseok’s pretty mouth as the older man deepened the kiss. Hyungwon’s breathing stuttered against Hoseok’s skin. “Hyung...” he murmured, smoothing the hair from his brow, “hyung, you taste so sweet...”

Hoseok wrapped his arms around him then, his eyes sparkling. “Wonnie, I...” he held Hyungwon’s face in a gentle hand, thumb stroking his cheek. “How long have you...” he couldn’t finish his sentence; he was so struck by the way Hyungwon looked at him, like the whole world was in his eyes. He kissed him again.

“Hoseokie-hyung,” Hyungwon sighed into another kiss, unwilling to stop. “Hoseokie-hyung, I can’t stop...” he kissed his cheek, his neck. “Please don’t ask me to stop.” Hyungwon lolled his head on Hoseok’s chest. “I’m  _ so _ in love with you, hyung,” he admitted. He sighed.

Hoseok’s heart ached. “Wonnie...” he held Hyungwon’s face in his hands, coaxing his gaze to meet his own. _“God,_ Wonnie...” he kissed him again. “Wonnie, I love you,” he replied,  “god, I love you _so_ much...” he smiled from the very middle of himself. “Wonnie, please... kiss me again.”

Hyungwon did as he was told, lips so soft against Hoseok’s; feeling bold, he slipped a hand beneath the folds of Hoseok’s sleep shirt and caressed the pretty contours of his chest and stomach. Hoseok shivered at his touch, and mirrored his movements, teasing the hem of Hyungwon’s shirt. “Can I?” He asked softly between kisses. Hyungwon nodded, breath hitching in his throat as Hoseok pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, then slipped his own off. Hyungwon fell into Hoseok’s arms and kissed down his chest, exalting every beauty mark with kisses. “Wonnie... Wonnie,” Hoseok sighed, shivering as Hyungwon kissed lower and lower.

“Hyung, please, let me...” Hyungwon murmured against his skin. He inched Hoseok’s boxers down his cute hips and kissed along his Adonis belt. Hoseok squirmed in delight as Hyungwon pressed open-mouthed, hard kisses into his skin, knowing there would be bruises. Hyungwon palmed him through his boxers and flicked his eyes upward at Hoseok, searching for permission before slipping them off completely and taking him in his mouth. Feeling the warm wetness of Hyungwon’s mouth on him, Hoseok cried out, hissing in surprise. Hyungwon moaned happily, almost proud of the reaction he’d coaxed from the older man. Lips adjusting to his girth easily, he took him as deep as he could without choking - Hoseok’s thighs shook, overcome with want. His fingers curled though Hyungwon’s soft hair, pulling a little in time with every expert flick of his tongue.

Hoseok’s body was washed with warmth, his head lolled back against his shoulders and his hips rolling with Hyungwon’s movements - he knew he was going to come. He pulled on Hyungwon’s hair and let a plaintive whimper escape pretty lips. “Wonnie, I’m...!” Hyungwon only grinned, not slowing down. He relaxed his throat, desperate to make Hoseok feel good and release into him. Within moments, he felt the older man spill down his waiting and eager throat, and he moaned in delight. Hoseok’s hips rolled, slowly fucking into Hyungwon’s mouth until he was entirely spent.  _ “Fuck,  _ Wonnie...” he breathed, unable to wipe the smile from his face. He pulled him back up his body and kissed him hungrily, tasting himself on his tongue; Hyungwon’s beautiful, pillow lips slick with come. “You feel so good,” he praised, combing the fringe from Hyungwon’s eyes and cupping his face with both hands. “You’re so _beautiful,_ Wonnie.” He felt the younger man’s heat pressed against his thigh, and it made him dizzy. “I want you so bad...” he rolled on top of him then, pulling off Hyungwon’s boxers in a smooth motion, dropping them to the floor and parting his thighs lovingly, kissing the smooth, delicate skin. Taking him in his hand, he began to stroke him almost agonizingly slow; and it made Hyungwon squirm happily under his touch.

“Please, don’t tease me, hyung,” Hyungwon whined prettily, clutching the sheets below him. “I want you so much...” he held Hoseok’s cheek, guiding him back up his body to kiss him.  _ “Please, _ please fuck me, hyung...” he whined sweetly in his ear, legs curling around his waist, keeping him close.

Hearing Hyungwon speak like that, Hoseok’s skin set alight and he pressed their bodies together in a rush of want.  “Fuck, Wonnie,” he groaned, kissing down his neck and chest, strong fingers splayed wide across Hyungwon’s pretty skin. He continued to stroke him, smoothing the precum down his shaft, his hot, shaking breath against the sensitive skin making Hyungwon shiver. He began to tease his entrance, and Hyungwon let a sharp sigh push pass his lips - he relaxed quickly, though, under Hoseok’s careful touch. “Wonnie, you’re _so_ pretty,” he cooed, pressing first one, then a second finger inside, working him open. “You’re so  _ pretty,” _ he took him in his mouth, tongue lolling over the sensitive head, tasting him at last. He moaned around Hyungwon’s length, fingers inside him moving rhythmically. Hyungwon writhed under Hoseok’s touch, whimpering in satisfaction.

“Please, hyung, give it to me...” Hyungwon groaned, pulling on Hoseok’s hair. “Come here,” he held Hoseok’s chin, guiding him up his body. He kissed him again, curling his legs around Hoseok and pressing their hips together. Hoseok sighed into Hyungwon’s neck and took himself in his hand, spreading Hyungwon’s thighs apart again, pressing at his entrance. Locking eyes, Hyungwon nodded for Hoseok to keep going. Hoseok thrust slowly inside, to the great relief of them both; Hyungwon groaned audibly, and it made Hoseok stutter forward. He kissed Hyungwon’s neck slowly, little bruises blooming under his lips. Slowly, he built up a rhythm, gripping Hyungwon’s thighs curled around his waist.

“Won... Wonnie,  _ christ, _ you feel so good,” Hoseok praised, bucking his hips and filling him to the hilt, making Hyungwon stutter forward on his pillow. “You’re so beautiful,” he bent forward to kiss him, masking their moans in the dead of the night. “Wonnie, I’m...! Can I... please?” He panted against his neck.

Hyungwon curled his legs around him tighter, forcing Hoseok to fuck into him deeper. “Please, hyung,” Hyungwon kissed his neck. “Come into me, I need it...” he moaned, desperate to be filled by him.

_“Fuck,_ Wonnie...” Hoseok quickened his pace, slamming into him and panting against his skin. He spilled into Hyungwon, a last throaty cry ripping through his entire body as he came. Hyungwon came easily then, the feeling of being filled making him see stars.

Hoseok slumped against Hyungwon’s neck, panting. “I love you, Wonnie,” he slowed his hips, wanting to remember the younger man’s face. “God, I love you so much,” he sighed, letting Hyungwon wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him again.

Hyungwon sighed, kissing Hoseok’s neck. “Hyung, I love you more,” he pressed his nails into the pretty flesh of Hoseok’s bare back. “I love you _so much more,”_ he grinned, rolling his hips.

Hoseok smiled at that, and kissed his forehead before rolling next to him and drawing him onto his chest. “I’m sorry it took me so long,” he said softly, curling a hand through Hyungwon’s hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt sooner.”

“I’m sorry too,” Hyungwon admitted. “But...” he rested his chin on his hands, propped up on his elbows to look at him better. “I’m happy we’re here now,” he kissed his cheek.

Hoseok smiled. “Me too,” he sighed happily. “Me too, Wonnie.” 

*

Hyunwoo knocked on the door. “Hello?” He called gently, wondering if the pair were still asleep. “We have to be downstairs in like twenty minutes,” he explained, before remembering that Hoseok had given him a spare key card. He clicked open the door and opened it slowly. “I’m coming in!” He teased. Stepping into the room, he saw that one bed was empty - and then his eyes travelled to the adjacent bed, where Hyungwon and Hoseok slept soundly, tangled in the sheets; he clocked the clothes on the floor, too. He smiled.

_ I’m so glad everything worked out, _ he thought to himself before sighing - he’d have to be the one to wake them up now, and that was never an easy task. 


	5. Promises

“Hey, handsome,” Hyungwon said by way of greeting as he opened the door to Hoseok’s studio. Hoseok spun around in his chair and stood to greet him, kissing him sweetly and ushering him inside. “Will you come to family dinner tomorrow night?” Hyungwon asked, sitting down on the sofa with him.

Hoseok sighed, combing a hand through his hair. “I have a meeting with the lawyers tomorrow,” he explained. “I’m not sure what time I’ll be done,” he looked at Hyungwon apologetically. “But I’ll do my best.”

Hyungwon wrapped a supportive arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I know you will, babe,” he smiled against his skin. “I brought you something,” he said sweetly, producing a small cake box.

“What’s this?” Hoseok’s eyes lit up and he gratefully took the box from Hyungwon’s hands and opened it, revealing a single cupcake, with pink frosting and a marzipan white rabbit resting on top. “Oh, it’s so cute,” he set it down on the desk next to him and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon. “Thank you, baby,” he kissed his cheek and sighed into his neck. “Thank you for coming to visit me today,” he took Hyungwon’s chin in his hand and held his gaze. “I’ve missed you.”

Hyungwon melted into his touch, allowing himself to be held. “I’ve missed you too,” he confessed. “I hate this arrangement. Why can’t you come back to stay with us? Stay with me?” He asked, eyes suddenly tired. “None of this is fair,” he pouted honestly.

Hoseok kissed him, in lieu of being able to give an answer he would accept. “I’m sorry, Wonnie,” he replied. “Let’s just see what the lawyers say about things, and then Kihyunnie and I are going to have a meeting with the bosses...” he reminded himself of the plan. “And then we can plan my comeback.”

“I’m tired of sleeping alone,” Hyungwon whined sweetly, kissing Hoseok’s neck with slow, soft lips. “Make it up to me, Seok,” he purred in his ear. “Come on,” he grinned, pretty canines pressing into Hoseok’s neck. “I don’t have anywhere else to be but right here, babe,” he straddled Hoseok easily on the couch, cupping his face and kissing him slowly. “So spend some time with me.”

Hoseok grinned, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s tiny waist. “You wanna spend some time with me, Wonnie?” He parroted sweetly, kissing his cheek and down his neck. “Take these off, then,” he instructed, tugging on the waistband of Hyungwon’s jeans. Hyungwon let himself be undressed, with every undone button of his shirt, Hoseok pressed a kiss to his chest. He unbuttoned Hoseok’s jeans with his long, skillful fingers and palmed him through his boxers, rocking against his thigh, arousal building between them. Hoseok hooked his fingers in the elastic of Hyungwon’s boxers and gave him a look. “This too, Wonnie,” he teased, pressing a bruising kiss to his chest and making Hyungwon sigh happily. He slipped them off, too.

Hoseok wasted no time, spitting in his hand and reaching between Hyungwon’s thighs, spreading them open and teasing his entrance. Hyungwon, always so pliant under his touch, shivered with want and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, lips parted, panting as he was worked open. “Seok, _fuck,”_ he murmured curses as he tried to keep his wits, continuing to stroke Hoseok in his lap. He marveled at how pretty and strong he’s grown in the last few weeks - he’d started going back to the gym again to regain some semblance or normalcy and routine in his life, and the weight he’d lost from the stress of everything had begun to be put back on, as muscle. “Look how beautiful,” he kissed his chest, “look how beautiful you are,” he cooed sweetly, cheeks and chest flushed pink with arousal as Hoseok finally slipped his fingers from him and held Hyungwon’s hips. Hyungwon eased himself down into Hoseok’s cock and threw his head back at the familiar sensation of being filled. _“God,_ you feel so good, Seok,” Hyungwon groaned loudly, and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and rocked his hips, thankful for the soundproofed walls of his locked studio.

Hoseok gripped Hyungwon’s smooth thighs, guiding his movements and losing himself in the way the younger man looked at him so lovingly, so hungrily - they hadn’t had a moment to themselves for a while, not since everything came crashing down; but things were beginning to right themselves, now, and they could afford to be just a little careless. “Wonnie, Wonnie...” Hoseok moaned against his neck, fucking up and into him as deep as he could, _“fuck,_ I’ve missed this...” he held his gaze and kissed him then, tongues and teeth and soft, hungry lips. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing in each other’s scent, and not wanting to look away. “Come with me, baby,” he wrapped a hand around Hyungwon’s neglected erection between them and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, forcing a pretty cry from the young man. He was close; and he wanted so desperately to unravel Hyungwon in the same way.

 _“Shit,_ Seok... I’m...!” Hyungwon bit down on Hoseok’s shoulder, trying to stifle his moans as he came into the older man’s hand. He groaned against Hoseok’s skin, kissing the spot now, knowing a bruise would bloom there soon.

Momentarily dazed, Hyungwon slumped prettily against Hoseok’s body before allowing himself to be guided by the older man’s strong hands, hips moving how he wanted. Hyungwon rocked back and forth, wanting to be filled by him - he gyrated his hips the way Hoseok loved, making the singer hiss with satisfaction. “Come, Seok,” he cooed in his ear. “Give it to me...” he curled his beautiful fingers around the back of Hoseok’s neck, holding his gaze. Looking into Hyungwon’s sparkling brown eyes made him dizzy; within moments, Hyungwon felt the older man release inside him, shuddering in orgasm. He rocked his hips until he knew Hoseok was sated completely, kissing his cheeks, flushed a beautiful shade of rose and sticky with sweat.

Hoseok sighed, catching his breath. He wrapped his arms protectively around Hyungwon’s lithe body, lolling his head in the crook of the young man’s shoulder. “Fuck, Wonnie,” he breathed, kissing his shoulder. “I miss you.”

Hyungwon’s heart broke. “Come back, babe,” he pressed kisses to Hoseok’s forehead. “We can work everything else out together. Please, just...” he wrapped his arms around Hoseok‘s shoulder, sighing into his neck. “Please just come home.”

“Fuck it,” Hoseok gave in, knowing it was the right move. “Fuck it, Wonnie, I’ll come back. I’ll move back in.” He kissed Hyungwon then, all the love and promise in his heart spilling from his lips. “I can’t bear to be away from you anymore, Wonnie,” he confessed. “I love you too much.”

Hyungwon smiled gently. “I love you more,” he countered sweetly. “I love you so much more.”

Another kiss.


End file.
